Time Sailors
by Satipheen
Summary: Their aunt's instructions had been simple. Get the Ring. Get home…Twin sisters Gertrude and Heidi from a different world are sent by their Aunt to retrieve the ultimate treasure. Pity neither of them actually has a clue what they are walking into...what begins as a simple snatch and run mission turns into something much much more. Possible 10th/11th walkers; not your usual.
1. Chapter 1

_Their aunt's instructions had been simple. Get the Ring. Get home...Twin sisters Gertrude and Heidi from a different world are sent by their Aunt to retrieve the ultimate treasure. Pity neither of them actually has a clue what they are walking into...what begins as a simple snatch and run mission turns into something much much more. Possible 10th/11th walkers; not your usual. Romance – possible?_

Right hello there folks; most will probably skip this but for those who won't I ask you not to judge too harshly. I have been an avid reader of LotR Fanfiction since…always basically but I have only now ventured to post my own fic dallying in JRR Tolkien's great universe. Mistakes are likely though I will try my utmost best to avoid them, I appreciate all and any feedback and would ask that you not hesitate to give me your honest opinion whether you like/ hate/ love/ abhor/ disgusted/ appalled…etc and even if I should continue this or quit while I'm ahead?

It will be a mixture of Book Verse/ Movie Verse with my own twists thrown in so that I'm not just reiterating a script back to you…:)

I of course do not own the Lord of the Rings…

* * *

**Time Sailors**

**Chapter I**

"You lied."

Heidi slid out from under the hull vents as she grinned brightly up at her twin sister; her smile white against her oil and grime smudged face. Gertrude reached a hand down to the younger twin pulling her to her feet. Gertrude fixed Heidi with a stern glance, the light catching against her wire-rimmed glasses. Heidi's grin slowly slipped from her face as she beheld her sister's unwavering glare and she shifted awkwardly on booted feet.

"I wouldn't so much as say a _lie_ per say," Heidi began carefully.

Gertrude's eyebrows drifted to her hairline as she crossed her arms firmly. Heidi paused, sighing exasperatedly throwing her arms up in the air dramatically before she turned sharply on her heel.

Gertrude shook her head knowing only too well her twin's over dramatic behaviour. Following her determinedly Gertrude halted when Heidi went to the table she had set up of assorted tools and scraps. Picking up a cloth Heidi scrubbed at her hands viciously, propping herself up against the table.

"Gertie now…" Heidi began genially, her brazen outburst passing by like a brisk breeze, "you know I never lie…"

"No you don't," Gertrude agreed, "you omit parts of the truth though to twist it to your own liking."

Heidi's lips turned down in a sour expression as she shrugged her usual copper braid over her shoulder, sniffing as she turned her nose up indignantly. But Gertrude would not be so easily complacent this time to avoid the younger's over-exuberant displays of emotion.

As usual Heidi when she sensed she was losing an argument turned tail and fled. Gertrude shadowed her younger twin's footsteps as she stalked towards the house, humming loudly in an attempt to block out the displeasure practically radiating off Gertrude.

"Heidi!" Gertrude called sharply and Heidi halted. Usually Gertrude had immense patience; it was essentially a requirement with a twin sister such as Heidi.

Heidi turned sheepishly, her eyes round and wide as she sucked in her bottom lip. Gertrude steeled herself; she would not give in this time. This time Heidi had gone too far!

"Aunt Cynthia never gifted us anything at all, did she?" Gertrude demanded.

Heidi rubbed at a particularly dark oily blotch on her forearm as she avoided Gertrude's gaze.

"No," Heidi admitted quietly after a stretch of silence.

Gertrude sighed resignedly as she ran a weary hand over her face. She didn't like to fight with Heidi but boy did the girl make it difficult.

It all began precisely three days ago…

Gertrude was diligently copying down notes onto her anatomical diagram from the projection at the front of the room, quietly in awe and her entire blood thrumming with an excitement.

Gertrude had always loved learning and she had always wanted to be a doctor, a surgeon to be precise. Her entire room was filled to bursting with medical journals and diagrams and encyclopaedias, she even had her own little private lab, a mere trifle but Gertrude had always taken pleasure in creating things herself and taking pride in her own work which she always did to a high standard; for what was the point of doing something if not to do it to the best of one's ability.

And so it was that as Gertrude was completely engrossed, her pen flying over the paper fluidly that the door to the lecture hall was flung open, bright light streaming into the darkened room.

Cries of protest sounded around her in a displeased chorus that Gertrude was about to add her voice to when she recognised with a sinking feeling that it was no other than her twin sister Heidi who stood now in the open doorway, the sun behind her making her almost impossible to distinguish Heidi as more than a blotted opaque figure.

But Gertrude recognised the all too familiar blinding grin of her sister that rivalled the sunlight itself, and gathering up her books hastily even as the professor from the front of the classroom called for her irritably she made her way down the hall.

Murmurs of disapproval and sniggered remarks followed her but Gertrude gritted her teeth and ignored them, pushing her glasses further on up her narrow nose, adopting an expression of cool detachment.

"Gertie I have simply the most marvellous news!" Heidi began to explain, oblivious to the sniggers even as Gertrude steered her firmly from the room.

Gertrude only managed to make Heidi move a total of twenty steps from the auditorium before Heidi broke free of her hold and twirling lightly on her toes once more began in a voice so bright Gertrude found she simply couldn't refuse her.

"Gertie – it…it's quite frankly the best news you will ever hear!" Heidi's eyes were like the brightest gems, sparkling with barely contained excitement also evidenced by how the younger bounced on her toes, her grin almost impossibly wide.

"If I ever hear it at all that is – come on out with it!" Gertrude teased lightly.

Her sister's laughter was like a blast of sunlight or the chiming of silver bells.

"I'll show you!" Heidi said, suddenly seizing Gertrude's hands excitedly.

Gertrude smiled crookedly at her sister's exuberance. In truth Gertrude wouldn't have stopped Heidi's fun as Heidi dragged the more serious girl along the winding corridors across the mosaic floors – though with Heidi's determinacy it would have been impossible anyway to try.

Along corridor after corridor Heidi tugged her sister along, throwing grins over her shoulder every now and again, completely oblivious to the slightly amused stares of those she passed by, dragging her sister in tow.

After a few minutes of strange looks though from passer-bys the novelty had run its course and Gertrude tried to gently pry her hand from Heidi's – impossible, and to get Heidi to shed some light on what on earth was so exciting – equally impossible.

Heidi finally brought Gertrude outside of the university itself, clapping a hand so suddenly over her sister's eyes that Gertrude had to take a moment to steady herself.

"Heidi," Gertrude warned lowly but it was only met with another blast of laughter. Hands outstretched precariously Gertrude allowed herself to be lead blindly to Heidi's great surprise.

She could hear the gentle roar of the waves as they rushed upon the pebble beach, she could taste the salt on her lips, feel the slight bite of the wind that could only be found near the ocean and she could feel the sun warm her face. Gertrude felt another small smile spread slowly across her face; this was a place that she loved, that she felt content at.

The university that overlooked the sea; during the calm seasons Gertrude would watch mesmerised as the sun would dip below the horizon like a gold coin, the water sparkling like a thousand gems were sewn into the white foamed surf. The sky streaked with rosy pinks and soft peaches before giving way to the indigo of the evening when the stars would come out; bright lights with the pale solemn globe of the moon to keep vigil. But the sea was never calm and that was what Gertrude loved about it; the ocean was no glassy lake or swirling waters. Many nights Gertrude had been soothed to sleep by the sound of the sea in her dorm and others she had woken to the waves crashing upon the university in relentless towering roars. She would look out her small square window; see the sea like a roiling black incensed creature. But Gertrude loved the sea; it was a hopeless romance really.

Gertrude was so lost in her musings that she forgot to try and work out where Heidi was taking her and by the time her concentration returned she found she was at a lost to the labyrinth of paths Heidi was directing her down.

She could still hear Heidi giggling at odd intervals; it amazed Gertrude truly at times how enduring Heidi's enthusiasm once peaked could be. Gertrude frowned slightly as she felt the worn cobblestones beneath her boots.

She could hear the shouts, the cries of the gulls swooping from the air; was her sister taking her to the docks?

"Heidi surely I can look now," Gertrude coaxed.

"Just a little further," Heidi replied.

Gertrude felt the uneven press of the stones under her boots change to smooth creaking wood, she could smell the multitude of fish and other catch around her; so the docks it was.

Gertrude found herself hauled back swiftly when Heidi stopped suddenly without warning.

"Right now, I believe I have been kept in suspense long enough," Gertrude said, though a smile played about her lips.

Heidi laughed brightly before she took the hand from Gertrude's eyes with a flourish. Gertrude blinked a few times for her eyes to adjust, the light reflecting off the water almost blinding. Gertrude didn't know what to expect; she had found that Heidi could become as excited about the prospect of a new flower she had discovered as a pile of gold; her inconsistencies as endearing as they could be exasperating.

"Heidi…?" Gertrude began unsure; surely she couldn't mean…?

"It's all ours Gertie!" Heidi exclaimed and with one swift leap she had bounded along the gangplank to stand proudly on the deck.

Gertrude gasped sharply as she observed the fine beauty of the airship.

It was bobbing gently in the lapping waves with the current, its great 'wings' tucked against its sides as though it were a bird roosting on the surf taking respite. With wide and eager eyes Heidi traced the sweeping stern of the ship, the towering mast with a sail the colour of a burnished sunset, the hull vents seemed to be in good condition and the craftsmanship was exquisite and finally Gertrude's eyes were drawn to the looping script in flaking white inscribed upon the side; _Star Gatherer. _

Gertrude looked up to her younger twin then in wonderment and awe with a silent question in her eyes; how?

"It was a gift," Heidi called down, leaping up the flight of steps to get to the hull.

Gertrude finally allowed herself to giddily climb aboard; usually Gertrude was never as silly and free in her emotions as her twin Heidi but she found that in this case she was glad to make an exception.

Gertrude's grin widened as she stepped upon the rocking deck, the wind blowing against her face in a sudden gush.

"From who?" Gertrude asked breathlessly as she moved about the deck in almost awed reverence finding some new part of the ship to love with each second.

Heidi paused for longer than necessary which Gertrude under normal circumstances would have zeroed in on, as it were; it was a miracle Gertrude was able to concentrate on anything Heidi might have been saying.

"From Aunt Cynthia," Heidi called down.

However despite her delight Gertrude was not so far blinded by the extravagant gift to be completely waylaid.

Gertrude paused from her examination of the dashboard as she idly toyed with some of the controls but at the name of their estranged aunt she whipped around, eyes narrowed sceptically.

"Aunt Cynthia?" Gertrude repeated sharply.

Heidi was casually draped across the wheel, a lazy grin on her face.

"Yip – Aunt Cynthia gave us this,"

Gertrude looked at her sister, and looked hard as she went over the thought in her head.

Their Aunt Cynthia; the lonely old hag who hated them – it wasn't a personal slight by any means, she hated everyone with very little reason and with an impressive vigour that she displayed at nothing else in her life.

Gertrude adjusted some of the levers as she considered. She was more than aware that something was definitely off about it and Heidi's over casual stance was sending alarm bells ringing in her mind, but…Gertrude had fallen in love with the _Star Gatherer _the moment she saw her.

Smiling ruefully Gertrude nodded once to Heidi showing her consent and Heidi wasted no time leaping in the air with a yelled whoop before bounding over to catch her sister in an enthusiastic embrace.

Gertrude laughed heartily as she returned it; the goggles her sister always had draped around her neck digging into her shoulder though she barely felt it.

"Where should we go first Gertie?!" Heidi had demanded eagerly.

Gertrude had laughed breathlessly, "We can't just take off Heidi," she chided jokingly. "We need to get provisions, plan out a route…" Gertrude waved a hand around aimlessly to emphasise there was much to do.

Heidi groaned, stomping her foot though her eyes were laughing as her impatient nature shone through. "Very well!" she relented, "we must visit Aunt Cynthia first though," Heidi added almost as an afterthought.

Her tone of voice was strange though and Gertrude looked up at her sister only to find that Heidi was facing away from her, the long braid she always wore her copper hair in hanging down her back.

Once more the alarm bells were ringing; warning but Gertrude ignored them wilfully because she wanted to so badly believe that the _Star Gatherer _had been a gift from their Aunt Cynthia. Later she chided herself for being so purposefully ignorant; it was Heidi who was the one who was always getting into trouble – not Gertrude; the elder by two minutes, forty-four seconds she was the more sensible one.

But aboard their _own airship _Gertrude wilfully ignored the warning signs, basking instead in the warmth of the sun on her face.

In two days because of Heidi's impatience to be off they had gathered together what they needed. Gertrude had given in a leave of absence to the university, they had packed the ship with enough provisions to last them weeks and now all was left was to be off.

But Gertrude had forced them to wait another night as she checked the calendars and consulting her lunar markings she determined the best night for them to take off would be the next night.

She hadn't slept a wink that night, even if Heidi hadn't of been in her dorm room all night, chatting incessantly.

Moonlight had streamed through the small square window as Gertrude was buried deep in countless masses of paper, carefully going over the plan for the first voyage of their treasured _Star Gatherer_ with painstaking detail.

"Gertie – take your nose out of the books and maps for once and come look at the actual stars!" Heidi scolded.

Gertrude had looked up at her sister fondly before relenting and going over to the window. Creaking it open the sea breeze stole into the room ruffling Gertrude's copper hair so alike her twin's though Gertrude kept her hair neat, cropped to just below her chin before it shortened in length until it reached no more than the nape of her neck at the back.

"Can you believe it Gertie; we'll be sailing through those stars this time tomorrow night," Heidi breathed in quiet reverence.

Gertrude grinned brightly as she eyed the celestial lights, her thoughts mindlessly picking out the constellations she knew with ease.

_Star Gatherer;_ Gertrude felt a shiver race through her, but a good one. It was a full day and night's journey to their aunt's house, given the old woman was pleased to live as far away from civilisation as she could.

And lost in the gentle rhythm of the waves and happiness buzzing through her veins Gertrude began to do something they hadn't done since they were children; she began to point out the star constellations for Heidi and Heidi like she did then would immediately fill her in on their stories and legends.

Neither of them barely slept a wink but when they rose that morning one would never have known it by their bright eyes and easy grins. They both dressed swiftly and Gertrude tried to scold Heidi when she wolfed down her porridge at an inhuman speed, that really was only going to make her sick, but Gertrude found she couldn't find it in her to chide her sister that morning given she was just as eager to be off.

They dressed warmly despite it being pleasantly mild out, the sea breeze still carried a bite of chill and the altitude they would be at would mean more cold air.

Gertrude looked back at the small port town she and Heidi had learned to call home for the past four years; Dovecot. It had been an unusual town that attracted visitors from far and wide to attend its prestigious university, it had a rich plentiful market and the people were generally friendly and open.

As she paused on the gangplank though Gertrude felt a strange feeling, a heavy weighting in her heart and stomach, as though…as though she were saying goodbye? But Gertrude shook her head hastily to dislodge the ridiculous thought; the leave of absence she had given the university was for two weeks; just until they visited their aunt and then had a small trip on their new airship, maybe visit the far off isles.

But still the strange feeling settled heavily as she stepped onto the deck. Heidi already there bounded out from the cabin below, a dark cape wrapped around her shoulders tightly with lighter swirls on it and…Gertrude couldn't help but give a fond smirk when she saw the ever-present ridiculous goggles looped around Heidi's neck companionably like a comforting friend. Gertrude really had no idea on why Heidi insisted on wearing the things, the lens had to be so grime-coated by now that they could be no use, but somehow Heidi found comfort in their constant weight and Gertrude would catch her tugging at the frayed strap that held them when she was thinking over something.

"So – we ready?!" Heidi announced brightly.

That same strange feeling loomed for a moment more before slinging her bag from her shoulder, Gertrude bounded up to the wheel and the controls, giving her silent answer to an already whooping Heidi.

With easy expertise Gertrude had the underwater propellers slicing through the choppy waters in moments as she steered the ship away from harbour. In no other town but Dovecot would two young women commandeering an airship not be given a second look; Gertrude knew it was the fact that everyday brought waves of unusual folk to Dovecot's port and two such women commandeering such an airship was by far not the strangest sight many would have seen.

The boat sliced through the water like a dream and Gertrude couldn't help the huge grin that still stuck firmly on her face. When they were clear of the port Gertrude began the real work of getting the ship into the skies.

Gertrude switched something on the dashboard and there was a guttering rumble as the hull vents began to release streaming clouds of billowing smoke over the waters. A shudder ran down the entire length of the ship as the engines began to churn, the air propellers slicing through effortlessly until they were nothing more than a blur. Gertrude and Heidi felt the jolt as the ship began to take to air both of them bracing themselves. Gertrude nodded once to Heidi a wild excitement reflected in her eyes behind her spectacles, Heidi grinned by way of response. And then Gertrude pushed the lever forward, the engines roared to life as the ship shot from the water gaining height. Both girls were flattened against the deck as the atmosphere pushed down on them. Gertrude killed the switch and the water propellers tucked back in; clouds of smoke curled over the starboard side, spilling across the deck.

Gertrude could have sworn she heard Heidi's laughter over it all but she couldn't be sure with the blast of the wind almost blocking out the roar of the engines. Gertrude clutched the wheel with white knuckles, turning it accordingly when the ship tilted too far one way. They climbed further still, until the people in the docks below them were little more than tiny black ants, until the clouds were whipping through their hair and then in a split second Gertrude killed all the engines. There was a gurgled stutter and a pop as the ship continued forward for another moment before…

For a second the only feeling was one of pure weightlessness as the ship lurched, seeming to be caught for an impossible moment on some invisible axis. Gertrude felt her blood thrum it seemed with electricity itself as she held her breath, she heard Heidi gave a loud yelp. And then…then they were falling; the huge ship plummeting through the white clouds.

Gertrude closed her fingers around the cool gold of the lever and pulled, a split second later and the great wings of leather and steel unfurled catching the air like the wings of some prehistoric being. Gertrude barely managed to keep her feet as the air caught them, Heidi crashed to the ground with the force of it.

"HEIDI?!" Gertrude called, glancing wildly over to her sister.

Heidi's only response was thrilled laughter as she clung to the side and Gertrude found herself laughing along with her.

A few moments and after Gertrude had adjusted the rudder a few more times the ship was finally gliding through the sea of clouds on autopilot.

As soon as she could Gertrude ran over to her sister hauling her to her feet where they both staggered on shaky legs for a few moments sharing another bout of laughter.

"That was thrilling! Can we do it again?" Heidi exclaimed brightly.

Gertrude laughed easily as she clapped her sister on the back, "if you hadn't been holding on so tightly I would have lost you over the side!"

Heidi laughed, shaking her head resolutely as she hooked one finger around her goggles holding them up, "nah – not when I have these lucky goggles," and Heidi winked.

Gertrude rolled her eyes; not only were the useless things cumbersome and bulky but now Heidi said they were lucky but she still smiled unable to find it in her to be so cynical at that moment, "if you say so," she placated, shaking her head in fond amusement.

The _Star Gatherer _was a beautiful ship, Gertrude thought on numerous occasions, it glided along the skies like liquid velvet, silently cutting through the clouds like a deadly shadow. It wasn't new; she could tell though – it had seen many voyages beforehand and much more if the deep gouges, roughly sanded over in the deck were anything to go by. But all the same Gertrude loved it.

They had a picnic on the deck for lunch, a flock of birds joining them halfway through. Of course Heidi spent the better part of three hours trying to catch one then and Gertrude really felt she had reached her wits end when Heidi had secured a rope around her ankle and was about to go bungee-jumping off the side. She had thrust the gold gilded eyeglass into Heidi's hand warning her that if she wanted to get a better look at something she was to use that.

Gertrude found silently travelling though the skies absolutely wonderful but of course Heidi couldn't sit still for a moment. More than once Gertrude felt her heart leap into her throat as she saw her sister practically hanging over the edge so she could drag her hands through the clouds. In the end when Gertrude threatened to tie her to the mast did Heidi relent and adapt a calmer demeanour.

However as time passed, Gertrude felt the niggling worry again as Heidi began to get quieter and quieter. Heidi sat on the side of the ship, one leg dangling over the edge as she trailed her boot through the wispy clouds, and…she was tugging incessantly on the strap of her goggles.

Gertrude frowned and checking the controls once more wandered slowly over to Heidi. Sunset came and went the sky ablaze with red fire and golden haze for a few brief moments but it seemed to have no effect on Heidi.

And when night fell, the air becoming decidedly cooler as the stars began to wink into sight, mist swirling about the deck Heidi disappeared below without a word and so Gertrude watched the stars alone that night, worry gnawing at her for her sister.

* * *

Just a few wee quick explanations may be in order;

Gertrude and Heidi are evidently not from 'Earth' but from a different realm if you like entirely. In my head it is sort of a Steampunk kind of place; think the film Treasure Planet or game Bioshock.

Also I think maybe an explanation for the names? – I just googled 'old fashioned names' :P I didn't want to invent my own but I wanted them to still sound just that little different.

Confession; I know nothing about ships so sorry if I was talking nonsense and using boat terminology in all the wrong ways etc. My defence – these are my own invented 'airships' ;)

So…please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies if it seems slow moving. It picks up next chapter I promise! I just wanted to build some background :)

* * *

**Time Sailors**

**Chapter II**

They arrived at their aunt's house the next morning; it was a cool, bright day with a brisk sharp wind and Gertrude tugged her own leather jacket tighter about her, ducking her face below the high collar for a moment's respite to warm her chilled nose and chapped lips.

Gertrude had just executed a perfect landing on dry ground when Heidi appeared.

Gertrude looked at her sister concernedly noting the shadows under her bleary eyes and the air about her that was less than the absolutely ecstatic one that Heidi had begun the trip with.

Gertrude slung her pack over her shoulder, having being ready since dawn broke that morning.

Their aunt's house if it could be called that was on a craggy precipice high above a cove. Gertrude had considered anchoring in the cove, if only so Heidi would be able to laugh again when they took off once more, but the waters had looked particularly choppy and rocks rose like jagged teeth from the dark waves, not all of them visible above the water.

Gertrude placed a gentle hand on Heidi's shoulder, frowning when Heidi flinched.

"Heidi you don't have to go – I'll go on in and you can wait here" Gertrude said quietly. She knew their aunt could be less than pleasant even on her best days, but still there was that niggling worrying suspicion at the back of her mind.

Heidi smiled weakly, "of course not," she chirped brightly, bounding over to leap to the ground. Sighing with a troubled smile Gertrude followed her and they made their way in silence up to their aunt's house.

Their Aunt Cynthia's house was really just a huge wooden hut, having weathered so many storms and monstrous waves that the wood was forever damp and the shingle roof was in desperate need of repair.

Gertrude knocked the door sharply and casting her sister a side-long glance she caught Heidi once more tugging at the strap of her goggles. Gertrude frowned when suddenly the door flung inwards, crashing loudly when it hit the wall.

There Aunt Cynthia stood in the doorway with an expression like thunder. Now their Aunt Cynthia was quite a big woman; big boned, big muscled, over six foot tall – the woman was a force all on her own.

She offered them no greeting despite Gertrude's polite smile, merely grunted before turning and shuffling further into the gloom of her house, leaving the door open.

Heidi and Gertrude exchanged a wary look, not certain if their Aunt Cynthia meant for them to follow her or if they were to step over the threshold for their aunt to suddenly use them as javelins as she threw them physically from her house.

"GET IN!" the gruff order solved the quandary for them as they both practically jumped into the house and the door slammed shut after them.

Gertrude felt the same familiar niggling worry as they made their way further into their aunt's home. It was no secret amongst their family that their Aunt Cynthia had a large fortune but the woman preferred to keep it stashed away like a miser, hoarding it away greedily, not even spending it on herself though her house was in desperate need of repair and predictably cold and damp. It was one of the main reasons why Gertrude felt so uneasy; she just couldn't see her aunt parting with the money to purchase perhaps her two least favourite nieces with an airship, even it was second-hand.

Their aunt dropped herself into her familiar frayed armchair, gesturing impatiently for Heidi and Gertrude to take the seats facing her; two mismatched stiff backed chairs. Both of the sisters complied, albeit reluctantly.

Silence stretched for a moment in which the twins shifted nervously in their seats though Heidi looked far more discomfited of the two.

"Aunt, we came to thank you for the gift of the airship you bestowed upon us," Gertrude began cordially.

Her aunt laughed, a harsh guttural sound that sounded like it had been ripped from her throat. "Gift?! Ha! – Tis' no gift," she remarked sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh?" Gertrude sounded unsure, questioning.

Her aunt frowned fiercely, her brows drawing down darkly as her upper lip curled in a sneer revealing a golden tooth. However just as quickly as the storm took her it passed; quite like Heidi Gertrude thought fleetingly to tease her later. Her aunt's sneer suddenly became pitying in the harshest way.

"Tis' no gift," she repeated, "payment."

Payment? Gertrude's eyebrows knitted together in incomprehension but when she turned her gaze, she felt her stomach sink like lead to her toes. Heidi squirmed in her seat, her gaze flitting all over the place like a scared animal, a few beads of sweat collecting on her forehead. Heidi in short was guilty, but of what Gertrude didn't know.

Gertrude sighed heavily, understanding at last filtering through; the visit to their aunt's, Heidi's strange unease as they neared their destination…

Their aunt's bellowing laughter reverberated off the high rafters as similar comprehension also dawned on their aunt on what Heidi had done.

Gertrude didn't burst out in anger though; Gertrude wasn't one prone to outbursts of any kind, she kept her emotions in line but she wasn't a cold mask either and when she looked to Heidi, Gertrude let the hurt, disappointment and anger reflect in her expression. Heidi immediately dropped her head, suitably shamefaced as her bottom lip warbled slightly.

"Well Aunt as you can see Heidi seems to have forgotten to tell me about any arrangements made between you two," Gertrude said firmly, as he mind raced away concerned with thoughts of when Heidi had gone to see their aunt without telling her? Gertrude felt that strange knock against her heart again, more than a little hurt than Heidi had so evidently went behind her back and then lied to get her here.

But there was also a growing frustration Gertrude felt towards Heidi; the girl was forever getting herself into trouble and she had yet to settle into any course for life. Gertrude had found her calling in medicine to help the needy, use her skill to heal but Heidi…Gertrude heaved another heavy sigh, Heidi…They were like a airship together; Gertrude was the controls and the anchor; steadily steering them forward and making sure they landed safely but Heidi – Heidi was the sails and the wings, forever being caught upon every errant breeze, following her thoughts without inhibition. It wasn't that Heidi had no aspirations, rather the opposite but to put it quite simply Heidi was a dreamer with her head aptly in the clouds and Gertrude only worried that when the wind failed she would come crashing back down to earth, for without Gertrude there to secure her sail to the mast for a smooth landing Heidi would blow away.

Gertrude had always loved her sister's fantastical ideas and hopes, her ever cheerful smile and bright laughter, but more and more Gertrude began to become frustrated with her. Time passed, Gertrude changed but Heidi didn't. Gone were the days when it was acceptable, when a small chuckle would escape her lips when Heidi would burst into her lecture halls and the teacher would shake his head despondently. Gone were the days when Gertrude would allow Heidi to drag her for a mile without rest just to show her the new flower she had found. Heidi worked at one of the port taverns; all the patrons knew her by name because she would sing and joke and laugh with them, but Gertrude couldn't help wondering if this was all that Heidi wanted from life? And the more she thought it the more her frustration at her twin grew; she was only two minutes, forty-four seconds older than Heidi and yet sometimes she felt that Heidi was a mere child and she an ageing crone.

Her Aunt's gruff voice cut through Gertrude's musings, like rocks moving against one another, "Looks like you've some explaining to do girl," her aunt directed her words at a paling Heidi.

Such explaining did not come immediately though. Heidi was an expert at avoiding telling the truth; Heidi never lied for the sole reason that she was horrible at it but she could dance around the truth for so long that her inquisitor would be begging her to stop talking, having never gotten to the truth.

There was also the fact that Gertrude found herself not in the mood to face her twin at that moment. Gertrude stood at the edge of the sheer cliff face; the wind whipping her hair across her face. Gertrude always prided herself on having an even-temper; able to think logically even in the heat of roiling emotions. But Gertrude could feel the frustration and exasperation at Heidi that had building for quite some time simmering beneath the surface of her calm and she was not sure if she were to face Heidi at that moment she would be able to stop herself from voicing it. And that would get them nowhere. She knew Heidi better than she knew herself; knew that to argue and shout at Heidi was to fight fire with fire; it would lead nowhere anytime soon.

Heidi had kept herself busy fiddling with the engines on the hull vents; when Heidi was troubled she needed to do something with her hands, be it tugging on the strap of her goggles or toying with the engines on their airship. However Gertrude when she was troubled needed stillness and calm to help her listen to her concerns and sort them out with logic rather than drowning them out as was Heidi's want.

In that respect Heidi was precisely like their father who had always carried a strip of malleable wire in his pocket that he would twist into intricate shapes as he pondered something. Their father had been a great man, broad shouldered with a great booming laugh that Gertrude could still hear. He had died when they were younger, killed in an air battle with enemy fighters; he had been a lieutenant with a great fleet under him protecting their country. Their mother pregnant at the time moved them all to a small cottage by the coast as she was unable to keep the large estate that had been their father's inheritance. Their mother died in childbirth giving birth to their brother - Maximillian or Max for short as he preferred. But that was a long time ago now and the little mite was doing well at flight academy training school to follow in their father's footsteps. No, Gertrude considered seriously, it wasn't Max she was worried about it was Heidi.

When it was just dipping into early afternoon Gertrude relented, admitting she had pondered and brooded enough and went to seek out her twin. It wasn't hard to find her; Heidi's legs the only visible part of her body sticking out from the engine, one boot tapping a beat against the stony ground.

Gertrude hadn't meant to start the conversation with an accusation but seeing Heidi lost happily in her own world, singing loudly and horribly off-key all while Gertrude had spent the better part of the morning ordering her thoughts…well it just incensed Gertrude that little bit, reminded her of everything that frustrated her about her twin.

"_You lied." _

Of course the conversation had devolved from there and Heidi as usual when cornered turned and fled, Gertrude swiftly following.

As such Gertrude currently found herself facing a Heidi who was struggling on the brink of an emotional outburst.

"What was Aunt Cynthia talking about when she mentioned payment Heidi?" Gertrude asked patiently, softening her tone to better coax an answer.

Heidi looked mournfully at Gertrude, scuffing a worn boot against the stony ground sending a few stones scattering.

"She told me she would give us the airship if we got something in particular for her in return," Heidi said, worrying her bottom lip against her teeth. Gertrude waited patiently as Heidi wrung her hands out worriedly, a cold dread settling in Gertrude's stomach.

"It's a ring she wants," Heidi finally said chancing a glimpse up at her twin. Gertrude arched a brow in confusion, not understanding what the stoic woman who cared nothing for the damp infiltrating every part of her house would want with a piece of jewellery.

"A ring?" Gertrude repeated expectantly. Heidi nodded with a sheepish smile, "she didn't tell me much else, except that she wanted us to go and retrieve this ring and bring it back to her."

"Go where to retrieve it?" Gertrude inquired, still thoroughly baffled at the strange request.

"Middle Earth," both Heidi and Gertrude jumped as their aunt's voice rumbled behind them as she appeared from behind the ship. In the bright light of the afternoon their aunt didn't look as intimidating as she did in the gloom of her hut. But still the woman towered above them both, with hair as black as oil streaked with silver and eyes as cold as the stone her home was built on.

Gertrude glanced at Heidi but noted her twin looked just as baffled as she.

"The middle of the earth – I say wouldn't that be rather hot?" Heidi inquired curiously.

Their aunt cuffed Heidi around the back of her head growling irascibly as she did so. "Middle Earth!" their aunt bellowed. Both Heidi and Gertrude cringed at the shout, as Heidi rubbed the back of her head miserably. Gertrude found it hard to feel sympathetic for Heidi at that moment though given that she had just learnt that Heidi as usual had jumped head-first into something without even knowing what it pertained and this time she had dragged Gertrude with her.

Gertrude sighed tiredly and felt her heart weigh heavy, the words like stones on her tongue as she gazed forlornly at the _Star Gatherer. _

"Aunt I'm afraid we won't be able to go to this _Middle Earth _and get this _ring_ you want. So…" Gertrude inhaled deeply, "we will be returning the airship I'm afraid."

"Gertie NO! You love that ship – I got it for you!" Heidi immediately leapt in, eyes wide and honest. Gertrude felt the frustration she had felt for Heidi melt away slightly. Heidi always did mean well she just never thought things through.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," their aunt rumbled from where she still stood beside them, thick arms folded sternly, her face a stony mask unmoved by her nieces.

Gertrude looked to their aunt and frowned, "I beg your pardon?" she asked politely, but her voice was clipped, her eyes cold behind her glasses. But once more Gertrude felt her heart sink as she saw that knowing patronising grin on their aunt's face. Reluctantly Gertrude turned her gaze once more to Heidi to once more see the guilt plain upon Heidi's face. Gertrude felt an uprising of anger and frustration threatening very close to boil over though she couldn't be sure who at; at Heidi for being so dense to accept their aunt's offer and dragging Gertrude into it, for her aunt for knowingly and expertly playing them against one another, only too aware of Heidi's trusting nature or herself; for willingly ignoring the warning signs all along just so she could have her airship.

Gertrude squashed the anger back down resolutely and squaring her shoulders rigidly she spoke to Heidi though nothing could disguise the note of sadness in her voice, "Heidi – what have you done now?"

"What she's done now is bought back _Rosendale._"

…

It was one of the most rarest and spectacular things to see; rare as a shooting star though far from as pleasant; Gertrude lost it. Her temper that is.

Gertrude had not lost her temper in over six years since she had discovered that Heidi and Max had been sneaking into the airfield at night for nocturnal flights unsupervised.

But she lost it then and once there was one crack in the dam all the anger and frustration and exasperation came spilling out unstoppable.

"Heidi please tell me Aunt Cynthia is joking?!" Gertrude bellowed, her voice wavering not used to being used at such a volume. Heidi cowered back under her twins' raged outburst, her jaw dropping open in shock but Gertrude was far from finished.

Rosendale. It had been their father's estate that their mother had to give up when their father had died as they no longer had the means to upkeep it. And given that the price of the estate since then had only rocketed while their own fortunes depleted Gertrude was nearly swaying with imagining just precisely how much buying Rosendale back off its current owners had cost. Gertrude barely scraped by paying her university fees from money she had long set aside by taking jobs whenever she could for years and forgoing ever little luxury. She had borrowed, scrimped and saved and still she depended on the small amount of her brother's pay packet he would send his sisters from his wage as a Captain. Heidi's wage was laughable; the owner of the tavern gave her rooms above because Heidi had almost become part of the place, he paid her sporadically and Heidi never complained.

Gertrude dragged her gaze back to their aunt; the aunt that hated them and that they were now up to their ears indebted to.

"How much?" Gertrude forced out through gritted teeth, the air around her almost crackling with her fury.

Their aunt smiled callously knowing precisely what Gertrude was thinking, "More than you could ever pay in a lifetime."

Gertrude dropped her gaze defeated to the ground for a moment, as she clenched her fists by her side, willing herself to calm. Gertrude looked up to see Heidi, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. She looked genuinely remorseful – but that was no help to them now, Gertrude thought miserably. She would have to quit university now, have to write to Max, maybe go around the relatives – maybe if they all pulled together.

"DAMN IT ALL HEIDI! – Do you think of no one but yourself!? Do you have any idea what you have done! – Even Max wouldn't have done something as stupid as this and he is younger than you!" Gertrude felt a pressure building in her chest, her voice rising with every word.

A few tears spilled over, tracing down Heidi's cheeks to drip off the end of her chin, "I only wanted to get our home back," Heidi said quietly, the usual light that burned in her eyes dampened underneath a pool of tears.

Gertrude looked up to the skies trying desperately to find some semblance of calm in this blasted situation. But the sky was grey and cold like the rock beneath her feet. What made it worse was that Heidi had never meant to cause so much trouble Gertrude knew that but she had and now everyone was going to be affected by it; Gertrude couldn't help but feel angry and bitter.

Why couldn't she just leave Heidi; it was her mess – Heidi should be the one to clean it up? A selfish voice piped up at the back of Gertrude's head but Gertrude sighed pushing the thought away. She had raised Max and Heidi despite Heidi being the same age as her and she could never abandon or leave either of them no matter what they did. Wasn't that why she had bailed them out of jail when they had been caught sneaking into the airbase? It just wasn't in Gertrude's nature to be so callous, and of course their Aunt knew this.

Gertrude turned her dark glare on their Aunt who stood dispassionate at the display waiting impatiently. She had played them brilliantly; she no doubt convinced Heidi that Gertrude would be ecstatic if Heidi was able to get their home back, knowing only too well that things like money were inconsequential to Heidi.

"Now that we have sorted that out – we can get on with the plan," her aunt said shortly with a bitter twist of her lips that could have been a smile or the closest she could get to one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Their aunt led them once more back into the dank gloomy hut, ushering them over impatiently to a small back room that Gertrude had always assumed was a store or pantry. It was neither but rather a study of some sort that reminded Gertrude uncannily of her own study in her dorm at the university.

Gertrude sighed tiredly once more at the reminder; hoping they would be able to get this Ring and get home in the twelve or so days that Gertrude's leave permitted her.

Gertrude's gaze roamed about the room as she took in the towering bookcases, the littered desk, the maps pinned to the walls, chalkboards covered in complicated calculations and another iron studded chest in the corner that was lying open. Gertrude's eyes widened as she observed the numerous high tech devices that seemed so incongruous in the battered and stained chest.

At her shoulder Gertrude could hear Heidi sniffling, biting back sobs but as temperate as Gertrude was she could not forgive Heidi this…not yet, not so soon. The anger and frustration was still raw and Gertrude wanted Heidi to desperately realise and see the wrong in her actions.

"Here," their aunt beckoned them over to the desk and Heidi not looking where she was going, too busy scrubbing at her red-rimmed eyes tripped over her own feet essentially and went careening into the desk at a full tilt knocking countless sheets of paper to the floor.

Their aunt's eyes flashed like a thunderstorm as she looked in danger of thwacking Heidi again before Gertrude stepped in. She righted Heidi on her feet again but didn't meet her sister's pleading gaze. Too soon Heidi, Gertrude thought, far too soon.

However Gertrude soon found her gaze drawn to the map spread across the desk that Heidi had unearthed. Their aunt was busily picking up her scattered papers, grumbling under her breath about them though Gertrude wasn't paying attention.

Gertrude squinted her eyes, raising a hand to peek over her glasses even but she just couldn't make sense of the strange map. Names she had never seen before leapt up at her; unusual names for an unusual place Gertrude thought as her eyes traced a line of mountains etched on the map; _Mordor. _

"Aunt where is this?" Gertrude inquired pointing to the weathered map. Her aunt swatted her hand away from the map and really Gertrude couldn't blame her; the map looked in danger of crumbling to dust at the slightest touch; the lines and words faded and spidery cracks in the parchment racing across the entire thing.

"This is Middle Earth," their aunt informed them shortly.

"Oh!" Heidi squeaked in surprise, coming to peer over Gertrude's shoulder at the strange landmarks, "it's nothing like I thought," Heidi confessed, her eyes round as they peered at the map.

Gertrude said nothing as an unease began to build in her; she never had been one for geography; she could easily mark a journey on a map for a voyage, being the daughter of a flight lieutenant it would seem downright unethical of her if she couldn't. But…Gertrude was firmly convinced that even flicking through an atlas listlessly in her younger years that she had never come across this _Middle Earth. _

Gertrude peered up at her aunt over her spectacles and true enough her aunt was gazing knowingly back at her; storm grey eyes filled with knowledge. Gertrude stepped back, surprised and a little frightened by the intensity in her aunt's gaze; she never really put much thought into what her aunt must do here so alone and cut off from society but looking around her at the reams of read and written paper she realised that this must have been the culmination of all her aunt's years of solitude.

"Middle Earth is in another dimension, it is a strand of civilisation in the very rope of existence itself – and I have found a way to get to it," Gertrude felt some strange tingling sensation race down her spine at her aunt's words. Her aunt's voice still sounded like wind howling through caverns but…there was something else to it, something Gertrude couldn't pinpoint. Heidi at her side seemed to notice it as well for her sniffling had fallen silent.

Their aunt seemed pleased with the wonderment in their wide eyed gazes and also the hint of fear about them and so she continued, leaning forward slightly as with a thick finger stained with ink she traced the map with a surprising delicacy as she spoke in her low rumble.

"In the lands of Mordor a Ring of Immense Power was forged by the Lord Sauron…"

Gertrude felt a shiver race up her spine as her aunt pointed just beyond the line of mountains she had traced with her eyes only moments before, a strangeness coming over her almost like her vision was swimming as the lines on the map bled together.

"A Ring of Immense Power," Heidi's hushed whisper in awed reverence broke Gertrude from her trance, "you mean magic?" Gertrude whispered her eyes impossibly wide as she looked to their aunt.

Their aunt's eyes glinted like two pieces of flint sparking a fire, her lips curving slightly, "precisely."

Gertrude wanted to scoff and laugh; _Ring of Immense Power, other dimensions! _Did their aunt take them for fools? But Gertrude found the laughter stuck in her throat like a lump, her fingertips filling with a sudden heat as something intangible, shadowy…no, _someone _whispered at the back of her mind; it was like the rustling of paper but trying to distinguish the words was like trying to trying to listen to the whispering of the trees over the roar of a tempest. And something deep inside Gertrude told her she wouldn't have understood the words even if she did hear them.

Gertrude flinched, rolling her shoulders as she looked about her warily. Heidi was staring blankly ahead unseeing, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Heidi!" Gertrude nudged her twin and Heidi immediately blinked rapidly, her eyes coming back into focus as she gulped in air as though she had been underwater.

And again without even turning to look Gertrude could feel her aunt's knowing gaze on her, burning a hole right into the back of her skull. Gertrude inhaled to steady her suddenly jumpy nerves before she turned but her aunt's gaze had passed and she was now rifling through piles of paper on her desk with a frown etched on her features. Gertrude looked at Heidi; she desperately wanted to ask if she had felt _it _too, but she felt wary for some reason of doing it in front of their aunt and besides it was nothing really, just a figment of her imagination…wasn't it?

Gertrude shook off the feeling, slightly peeved at herself for feeling something so ridiculous. All this proved was that their aunt had finally lost it, hardly surprising really given that she lived alone all up here; onset of madness a product of isolation no doubt the doctor within Gertrude reasoned clinically. But still there was that feeling, like eyes crawling across her skin stripping away the layers to look into her very soul. Gertrude shuddered and she could have sworn she saw a shadow pass across her aunt's face.

Her aunt finally found what she was looking for and with an irritable expletive she tugged out the leather bound book and shoved it towards Gertrude.

Gertrude eyed the black leather warily before at her aunt's growing impatience she accepted it.

"All you need to know is in there," her aunt told them with a brisk nod. Gertrude frowned puzzled undoing the clasp on the book to open it, as it turned out the book was actually a folder of some kind and Gertrude had to grapple frantically for a few moments to stop the sheets of paper falling to the floor. Gertrude gritted her teeth, feeling a slight glow rise to her cheeks, but their Aunt cared little for things, merely grunted as she shoved the loose leaves of paper back into Gertrude's arms.

Heidi looked at the folder in Gertrude's arms curiously but before either of them could try to investigate it further their aunt was already shoving them over towards the chest in the corner; a hand clamped on each of their shoulders.

Their aunt knelt down at the chest, rummaging through it, turning things over in her hands to examine them before dismissing the device with a grunt. She did it a few times while Heidi and Gertrude stood in baffled silence.

Gertrude was the first to speak, her worry still being that their aunt had gone insane and was about to send them on a wild goose chase to _another dimension_ to retrieve a _magical ring. _It would make sense; would even explain their aunt's extravagant buys of Rosendale and the airship.

"Aunt…," Gertrude faltered, not particularly relishing the idea of telling their Aunt Cynthia she thought her insane, and when their aunt's murderous glare fixed on Gertrude, she considered it probably wasn't such a wise idea either.

"Could you go over the plan again?" Gertrude inquired, fighting to keep the waver from her voice.

"There was a plan?" Heidi asked confused only to be swiftly dealt a jab to the ribs by Gertrude, effectively silencing her. Their aunt straightened from crouching over the chest with an odd device in her hands that strangely resembled a key that Gertrude considered she might have seen before but she wasn't sure.

"You will travel to Middle Earth and retrieve the ring and bring it back to me. I will then consider your debt paid; you may once more live in Rosendale and you may even keep the airship," her aunt then added with a sarcastic quirk of her lips.

Gertrude felt her heart twinge longingly at the mention of Rosendale…_home. _So they had to go and retrieve a ring Gertrude thought as logic once more kicked in; how hard could it be?

"Is it buried somewhere? Or do we buy it off someone?" Gertrude inquired.

A mocking laugh burst from her aunt's lips in response. "No this isn't something one would part with willingly," her aunt intoned darkly, a strange chilling light filling her eyes and with it a dread filled Gertrude. _Willingly?_ Did their aunt expect them to rob someone? But even in her Gertrude's mind that was only one of the less dark thoughts her aunt's words inspired.

"Surely you don't mean for us to _steal_ it?!" Heidi suddenly exclaimed incredulous, her expression painfully earnest. Looking at their aunt's malevolent sneer Gertrude feared they would be lucky if that was all their aunt expected them to do.

"The one who carries it is a thief, like the thief before him," their aunt hissed and Gertrude stepped back from the venom in her aunt's voice.

For the first time Gertrude genuinely began to fear her aunt seriously. Before it had always been a child's fear of an adult's sharp words or cuffs round the ear but now –this fear, Gertrude feared that their aunt might seriously do something horrible to them. Their Aunt Cynthia had always been a crabbed woman, seemingly born old and complaining. She disliked everyone which was why over nine years ago she had moved out to this cragged precipice to be rid of company. But…the woman who towered above Gertrude now, there was something about her, some wild flicker in her eyes that bordered on manic, some evil malice in her that not only hated those around her but wished them ill will.

Instinctively Gertrude moved to place herself slightly in front of Heidi but their aunt seemed not to notice as she continued on in a voice that seemed to be not her own. It was not the deep timber of her aunt's voice, it was a mere raspy shadow of the rich baritone of her aunt's, "it's precious you see, very precious – I _must _have it."

Her aunt's gaze locked on Gertrude, Heidi cowering slightly behind her, clutching her sister's hand in fright.

A shadow seemed to pass over her aunt's face, her features smoothing for a moment and all of a sudden she seemed weary, tired, aged. Her shoulders hunched, her face paled and her aunt's towering frame seemed to collapse into itself though she never moved, until she was almost like a husk, a shell of the woman their aunt was.

Gertrude could feel Heidi's panicked breaths against the nape of her neck making her own hair stand on end as they saw the all too visible change come over their aunt.

"Aunt?" Heidi said softly, reaching out a tentative hand past Gertrude.

Gertrude felt frozen in shock as for a moment their aunt stared at the outstretched palm as though it were a foreign thing long forgotten that she was trying desperately to remember before she straightened her spine once more and slapped away the hand with a scoff, as she stalked from the room, turning her head slightly to call over her shoulder.

"The creature that has the ring goes by the name of Frodo Baggins. You must find him and take the ring from him," her aunt's words were like ice, ice so cold it almost burned.

Gertrude shuddered not having the stomach to ask her aunt; what if this Frodo Baggins did not wish to relinquish the Ring? Hadn't her aunt said that no one would give it up willingly? But Heidi, with an innocence shining in her eyes, refused to believe what the facts were telling her, "But Aunt what if he won't give it to us?"

Their aunt paused with their back to them, her spine rigid and only then did Gertrude notice how her aunt's clothes hung on her towering frame, how where there had once been muscle now there was only jutting bone and grey skin as thin as paper. Gertrude shuddered; all at once repulsed and terrified.

"Then you will take it by force," her aunt ordered, any feeling fled long from her words, "but…" their aunt paused with a dark chuckle, "he will have very little will left to refuse you."

"What do you mean?" Heidi pleaded, tears shining in her eyes as her clasp on Gertrude's hand became almost painful.

Their aunt whipped around and Gertrude's stomach roiled at the almost translucency of her aunt's wafer-like skin, at how her jaw hung low and vacant, at the limpness in her once glossy black hair.

"This!" their aunt hissed, holding up the key like object she had taken from the trunk, "will allow you to travel to a certain time in Middle Earth."

"A certain time?" Gertrude interrupted, questioning.

"Insert it into the dashboard of the ship – a new control panel will appear; a time controller. You will enter the time I tell you accordingly; 25th March 3019."

Their Aunt Cynthia cackled upon seeing their confused expressions. "On the 25th March 3019 in Middle Earth, one Frodo Baggins will have reached the Sammath Naur with his companion – his gardener one Samwise Gamgee. His will, his very life will be failing – it will be like taking money from the blind!" their aunt broke into wild manic laughter that made Gertrude's blood run cold as she pushed Heidi behind her.

"What has happened to you?" Gertrude's horrified whisper slipped past her lips as her aunt doubled over with wild laughter.

Her aunt snapped to attention though, standing tall once more and sneered at them. "The date is important," she told them firmly, "it must be the 25th March 3019 when the Eye is distracted."

"The Eye?" Heidi breathed terrified.

Her aunt laughed again; horrible laughter that was full of malice and chilled their very blood to hear it rattling out. "Yes! The Eye little Heidi – the Eye! The Eye! The Eye!" their aunt screeched in a sing song voice.

Gertrude pulled Heidi further behind her as she eyed the front door; debts or not they were leaving. Their aunt had gone mad Gertrude was convinced, but she could only look in horrible dread as to get to the door they had to pass their aunt and though she looked thin and wiry now, her eyes glittered dangerously and there seemed to be a deceptive bony strength in her emaciated limbs. And yet there was a fascinated revulsion, a horrible inability that Gertrude couldn't tear her eyes away, her feet rooted to the ground as she watched her aunt cackle and speak on.

"Yes – it's brilliant! It has taken me years to obtain everything I needed! – and now I have the _perfect _plan! How grand – how funny – how positively perfect it is that _their _distraction will allow _me _to swoop down like a vulture stealing the prey from the lion's maw itself!" her aunt crowed happily, an eerie light brightening her eyes.

"NO!" Gertrude was shocked when she heard the shout come from behind her, turning to see the tears streaming down Heidi's cheeks. "Aunt – what has happened to you?" Heidi pleaded, stepping forward out of the small room and reaching out her hands again, her expression caught somewhere between horror and determinacy.

Gertrude felt a swell of pride for her twin but she also felt the tears sting at her own eyes. They may not have liked their aunt and she may not have liked them but this…whatever madness it was that preyed on their aunt that she had devolved so far – no human deserved it.

"Heidi Viola Adburais," their aunt sneered and Heidi flinched but she stood her ground and Gertrude went to stand firmly beside her. Their aunt chuckled "and Gertrude Aria Adburais – twins, HA! You think you know one another so well? – Think again – there is a _gulf _between you; secrets that you have kept from each other, and when the time comes those secrets will destroy you…" their aunt's words dripped from her blue-tinged lips like poison.

Gertrude felt her heart stutter in fear at her aunt's words, her heart leaping into her throat. She couldn't bring herself to even face Heidi but it need not have mattered because neither could Heidi bring herself to face Gertrude for the shame that burned in both of them, the secrets burning even hotter in their minds.

"You cannot make us do this!" Gertrude shouted, her fear chasing her usual logic away, her face paler than ever.

"On the contrary Gertrude I can," her aunt replied coldly. Gertrude didn't see the hand pistol until the gold-plated barrel of it was lined up to her chest.

Gertrude gasped sharply, the breath leaving her body in one huge whoosh as Heidi's blood-curdling scream tore through the air as she hastily flung herself in front of Gertrude without conscious thought.

The shot that punctuated the air was like a thunder clap as both Heidi and Gertrude fell to a heap on the cold floor, their aunt's wild cackling sounding above them.

For a horrible moment everything was silent as Gertrude's panicked breathing slowed. She pawed at her torso for the lead she expected to find embedded in her but she found nothing; no blood, no pain, nothing.

But the relieved reassurance that had crashed over her when she realised she was unharmed vanished in a second, a cold chill chasing any warmth anyway as she beheld Heidi lying still in a shuddering heap on the ground where she had crumpled.

"No," Gertrude breathed as she dragged herself over to her twin, already feeling the tears sting at her eyes, her glasses misting over.

"Gertie are you hit?!" Heidi turned suddenly, her eyes wide and worried and Gertrude could have collapsed as relief flooded through her.

"I'm fine Heidi – hurry," Gertrude swiftly gained her feet, dragging Heidi up with her as her gaze swept over the hut.

With a glimpse Gertrude caught her aunt, sitting hunched in the far corner, wide horrified eyes staring out between lank locks of jet black hair. Her aunt's eyes flitted to the gun that sat abandoned on the ground, the gold barrel glinting cruelly as it caught the weak sunlight streaming in through the windows. Her aunt looked at it distrusting as though it were a snake and the huge woman huddled herself up in the corner like a cowering child to escape it.

"Aunt Cy…" Heidi began as she followed Gertrude's gaze but Gertrude silenced Heidi with a sharp tug on her arm and a vehement shake of her head.

Their aunt had just tried to _kill _them; for now the woman appeared docile and non-threatening but how quickly that could change Gertrude wasn't about to stick around to find out.

Gertrude darted towards the door, tugging Heidi forcibly after her. However they had just got outside, the weak sunlight struggling to break through the gathering clouds, a brisk breeze whipping at their hair when Heidi broke free of Gertrude's hold and raced back into the dark hut.

"HEIDI?!" Gertrude called, her voice breaking in wild panic.

What on earth was her twin doing?! Didn't she realise what their aunt had just tried to do?!

Gertrude made to dash in after her when Heidi emerged almost immediately from the hut and raced past Gertrude towards the airship.

"C'mon Gertie!" Heidi called over her shoulder as she raced up the gangplank and onto the deck.

Gertrude spared one last sceptical glance back at the yawning dark of the open door before she too dashed for the ship. Gaining the deck she immediately dropped their packs to the floor as she leapt up the stairs to the control panel.

Gertrude froze.

"Heidi you _cannot _be serious?" Gertrude stressed incredulously as she eyed the key device in her sister's hands.

Heidi spared her sister a brief glance before she pushed the key device into the designated lock and almost instantaneously a second set of controls appeared.

Heidi sucked in a breath as she turned to Gertrude who was suffering from a bout of uncharacteristic shock.

Gertrude met her sister's gaze, noticing the black leather bound folder under her arm.

Gertrude recognised the grim determinacy in Heidi's steely grey gaze, the resolve in her set jaw, her face unusually sombre. She had never seen Heidi look so serious as she did in that moment.

"I cannot fly this on my own Gertrude," Heidi said evenly, looking to Gertrude expectantly.

Gertrude looked away for a moment out towards the roaring waves crashing against the cliff face; her thoughts for once a disorganised mess.

"Aunt Cynthia…isolation – for so many years – Heidi – she is _mad! _None of what she said is true or even plausible – another dimension, Heidi surely you can't believe her!" Gertrude seized Heidi's hands almost desperately, her voice coloured with wild panic.

Something unpleasant broiled in Gertrude's gut, some vile taste on her tongue; Gertrude was not one used to wild bouts of emotion and an outburst, getting shot at and feeling like she was losing her mind all in one day was taking its toll on her especially.

Heidi remained stoic and unmoving; it did nothing but unsettle Gertrude more to see her twin's usually cheerful and bright expression so grave.

"You don't believe that Gertie – I know you better than you know yourself – you felt it too!" Heidi said, her expression softening slightly.

The sickening feeling roiling in Gertrude only doubled as her aunt's words echoed in her mind; _there is a gulf between you; secrets that you have kept from each other, and when the time comes those secrets will destroy you!_

You do not know me as well as you think Heidi, Gertrude thoughts whispered.

"She is our aunt," Heidi added softly and when Gertrude looked up, all the uncharacteristic severity had drained from her sister's face and the younger's expression was once more innocent and pleading.

Heidi hauled in a wavering breath before she nudged Heidi aside and deftly her fingers flew over the new controls. They were different but not so much that she couldn't guess at their use. Her hands stilled as she paused for a moment, looking to Heidi almost for confirmation; _25__th__ March 3019…_

Expertly Gertrude once more managed to get the ship into the skies, but Heidi did not laugh brightly this time, but stood grimly at her sister's side, her saddened grey gaze drawn to the hut.

Gertrude didn't look back, she looked forward towards her destination just as the controls on the dashboard began to glow an almost ethereal blue and the ship shot forward at an unnatural speed.

_Middle Earth…_


End file.
